Married Drunk In Vegas
by Rosalie Carlisle Cullen
Summary: Beck and Jade decide to tell their kids about how they had gotten married Drunk in Vegas and decide to get a divorce.


**I was watching a T.V show with my sister and I got this idea. Beck and Jade are 25 they get married in Vegas drunk and Jade just found out and they are going to get an annulment, an annulment is a legal procured for declaring a marriage null, non-working and void. It's like a divorce only without a lot of paperwork and they aren't in a court they are just in front of a judge and a type recorder person.**

**Start reading…**

"I am so mad at you!" Jade yelled at Beck. All of her friends were at Tori's house paying attention to the conversation. Jade and Beck had gotten married drunk in Vegas and Jade just found out and let's just say she wasn't happy that she got married and wasn't the first to find out.

"I'm sorry I just can't face a failed marriage," Beck said defending himself.

"Ok, I'm goanna jump in and ask at what point did you think this was a successful marriage?" Andre said. Beck gave him a glare.

"Jade come on its kind of funny when you think about it," Beck said, Jade glared at him, "Ok let's not think about it,"

"This is inexcusable I'm shocked to my very core," Tori said.

"I told her you already knew," Beck said to Tori. Tori quickly got up and left the room.

"Beck just for my peace of mind you aren't married to any of us are you?" Andre asked again, Beck was sure he was going to punch him.

"I was going to tell you, I just wanted to tell you my way," Beck said reasoning.

"Yeah your way silently with no words!" Jade yelled at him. Robbie got up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! In Beck's defense. . . "After saying that he shut up and sat back down not able to find any words.

"Beck if you don't want a divorce then we should get an annulment," Jade said.

"Ok, I'll go and get the papers from my lawyer," Beck said leaving.

_Later that day_

As Beck entered Jade glared at him.

"Oh! Look who it is, my husband the apple of my eye," Jade said with sarcasm.

"Give me the forums and I don't wanna hear a peep out of you," Jade demanded.

"I have a court date for 2 in the afternoon today," Beck said.

"You're peeping! Now shhh!" Jade said and started filling out the forums.

_At the court date_

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Oliver have a seat please," the judge said as Jade handed her the forums.

"So based on your petition you are seeking an annulment on the grounds that Mr. Oliver is mentally unstable?" the Judge said looking at the ex-couple.

"Yes" Jade said smirking at Beck.

"Hi, I'm mentally unstable," Beck said.

"And based on the fact that he is an intervenes drug user?" the Judge asked.

"What?" Beck asked Jade looking at her.

"Yes, Heroin and crack," Jade said to the Judge.

"Crack is not an intervenes drug," Beck said to Jade.

"Well you would know!" Jade said wiping fake tears.

"It also says here that you lied about your sexual preference before marriage?" the Judge asked again.

"What? Excuse me What?" Beck asked Jade.

"Please Beck I saw the magazines!" Jade said pretending to be hurt.

"And finally it says that you were unable to consummate the marriage? Well obviously you are gay and she's a woman," the Judge said chuckling.

"Ok you know this is, this is insane!" Beck said, "I'm not addicted to drugs, I'm not gay and there is no problem with my ability to consummate anything, I'll consummate this marriage right here right now!" Beck said.

"That won't be necessary," the Judge said.

"And when we were dating we consummated like bunnies!" Beck said to Jade while she said 'oh my god'

"Well if you two were involved in a serious relationship then that won't help the annul-" the Judge was cut off by Jade.

"I can assure you that was years ago!" Jade said and then turned to the typer and said "And can you please strike consummated like bunnies from the record,"

"Is there anything in the record that is true," the Judge asked.

"Yes, um . . . well we got married in Vegas and the names ... I think?" Jade said unsure.

"That's not how the legal system works, this process is based on an objective review or true facts," the Judge said.

"Objection!" Jade said and Beck looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Beck asked.

"It doesn't work like that," the Judge said.

"Overruled!" Jade said again.

"Stop it," Beck said.

"Well considering what I've seen you 2 certainly don't qualify for an annulment, and will have to get a divorce," the Judge said.

"There you go, this is thanks to your Funny Funny Forums!" Beck yelled at Jade.

"Me? What about you're consummating like bunnies crap!" Jade yelled back.

"wha- Hey why are you still typing she already said we aren't getting an annulment," Beck said to the typer as he typed again.

"Don't type that!" Beck said as the typer once again typed.

"Stop It!" Beck yelled as the typer kept typing and recording all his words.

"Stop It! Stop It!" Beck said when he finally ripped out the paper from the machine.

"You see, you see what you are keeping me married to?" Jade said to the Judge.

"You need to get out of my office!" the Judge yelled back at Jade.

"You listen to me, I came here for an annulment and I'm not leaving without getting one!" Jade said/yelled.

"Do you want to spend the night in Jail?" the Judge asked.

"Thank you for your time!" Jade and Beck said running out of her office.


End file.
